Scholarly Affairs
Overview Summary #Meet Zerai the Learner on the Cliffs of Dohjok. #Collect 12 Iboga blossoms by slaying Beautiful Iboga. #Escort Zerai the Learner to Jokanur Diggings. #See Midauha for your reward. Obtained From :Mofuun in Champion's Dawn Requirements :Nightfall characters only Reward :*250 XP :*50 Gold :*10 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Battle Commendation Dialogue :"You there, Sunspear, you're not busy, are you? An important delegate representing Mehtu the Wise is waiting right outside. Don't you know about Mehtu, the Scholar Prince of Vabbi? This researcher works for him and is in need of an escort to excavations in Jokanur Diggings. You would be doing Istan a great service in its relations with Vabbi if you could help out. What say you?" Intermediate Dialogue (Zerai the Learner) :"Ahai! I am Zerai, and I've come all the way from the great library at the Halls of Chokhin to represent Prince Mehtu the Wise in the Vabbian delegation. While here in Istan I want to meet with a fellow scholar of mine in Jokanur Diggings. Her name is Midauha... she's... she's... wow. Brilliant, lovely, clever...she's an astronomer, and I'd love to spend some time disucssing research with her. But before we head over there, I have a small favor to ask. Would you help me collect 12 Iboga blossoms by slaying the Beautiful Iboga blossoms in this area? They have a very special... um... plant specimen... that I'd like to provide for my colleague." :"A dozen of these Iboga blossoms should be perfect. Let's head over to the excavation now." :"Thank you for your help. The kindness of the Istani never ceases to amaze me. One last thing. Could you give the...plant specimens to Miduaha at the excavations. I must rush off now to have a scholarly discussion and I don't have room in my bag to carry them. And...well, to be honest, I'm shy. Thank you! May we meet again, noble Sunspear." Reward Dialogue (Midauha) :"Zerai told you to bring me these? He is such a sweetheart! He knows I love Iboga blossoms. The chemical makup of this particualr bloom is magnificent! It's unfortunate that Zerai had to leave. We only had a short time to... uh... discuss my research thesis. Well if you see him again, please let him know I'm always up for another... academic debate." Walkthrough Zerai is just outside Champion's Dawn. Once you talk to him, he will follow along slowly. He does not fight, but he also will not get targeted by enemies. You must now find roaming packs of Beautiful Ibogas. They travel in groups of three, so to fill the quota, you must kill four groups of them. While there are twelve Beautiful Ibogas on the map, you can also leave and return to respawn them. Once you have the flowers, go to the entrance to Jokanur Diggings, but don't enter yet. If you enter before Zerai reaches there, you will have to escort him back across the map. Wait for Zerai to reach the entrance to trigger the next step in the quest. On occasion, a bug may cause Zerai to "bind up" on the Sunspears around the campfire in the northern region of the map. If this occurs, he can only be "unstuck" by walking in the direction from which you came and taking an alternate route. Note: if you forget to talk to Zerai and end up picking up Skree Hatchling Season from Mofuun, there will now be many L8 Skree in addition to the L10 Beautiful Iboga groups along the path to Jokanur Diggings. This can make both quests difficult or impossible for L8 or lower groups to complete. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points